rise_of_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fourth Empire of Western Atlantica
'The Fourth Empire' After almost four decades of upheaval, political turmoil, near anarchy, a failing republic and international sabotage, The Fourth Empire was founded on April 1st, 1980. The new nation, carved from the boarders of the Third Atlantican Republic , was immediately seen as a potential threat to it's uneasy neighbors. History The Third Empire , which collapsed in 1949, left in it's wake a power vaccum in the western hemisphere. Rival nations quickly attempted to assert dominance The first prime minister of the new republic, Andrew Thismith was a political puppet of the Eastern Powers. In a display of shocking capitulation, the enactment of the Voluntary Reperations Act of 1950, during the First Republican Congress, widely deemed harsh conditions were imposed on the people of Atlantica. Apart from normal taxation, an extra mandatory tax called "The New Era Fund" meant people already destitute from money devaluation, hyperinflation and harsh taxation were forced to squeeze every last penny they had to repay the eastern powers who had defeated them in the Seventh Great War.in the Carribbean and Southern America as the Third Republic scrambled to reform it's dismantled territories. Years of war left the resources of the Republic depleted, the people violently unhappy, and thirsting for change from the start. The Rise of The Broken Nation Andrew Thismith, despite continued appeals to the people for cooperation in the harsh times, was assasinated on July 4th 1951, in the second year of his term. His political party, the "Atlantic Republican Party" quickly saw it's numbers dwindle as the public perception quickly regarded it as a thinly veiled eastern puppet organization. The remaining parties, the "Western Values Liberal Party", "The Social Justice Party" "The Atlantic Traditional Committee" and the "Party for Atlantican Unity" quickly formed coalition parties and filled the seats of the newly maked Republican Congress. The "People's United Party of Atlantica" and "The Coalition Party for Antlantican Supremacy" The new prime minister, elected from the Emergency Election of 1951, Wagner Hamilton, was the first elected from the PUPA. On the doctrine of social equality and civil rights, the early acts of Hamilton were to repeal the New Era Fund, and reform the nation's currency. This, in the end, was not enough to retain power in the 1955 elections, as the CPAS swiftly defeated Hamilton. Under the leadership of John Loren, more aggressive reforms were pursued, including the complete rewriting of the Republican Constitution. This left the door open for longer terms, overhauling the nation's military, and forming it's own trade relations with it's neighbors, despite vehement opposition from the Eastern Realm Powers. Finally, after the third failed summit in Lyon, France in 1961, a formal declaration of economic sanction on Atlantica was declared, by the same powers which dismantled the last empire. The Great Embargo In an address to the world on January 7th 1961, the Chancellor of Greater Europa declared embargo on the Third Republic, citing grevous transgressions against the Treaty of Montreal. Europan military forces quickly deployed to blockade the then deemed weak Atlantican armies, navys, and airforce. However, in the 10 years since the last war, and the new regime, the military forces of the reformed "Grand Army of the Republic" were quick to respond. What ensued was 17 years of failed blockades. Each grip rended loose by the superior Atlantican navy. During this, The Republic found new resources to exploit in the western part of the nation. This went almost completely unnoticed by Europan forces who were more focused on trade restrictions. The embargo, finally deemed useless, was called off on May 3rd, 1978. Rise of the Empire During the Great Embargo, Atlantican sentiments towards the eastern powers grew increasingly bitter. This feeling was fueled by the 4th CPAS-alligned Prime Minister Anthony Rockwell. During the last Empire, Rockwell was widely regarded as a war hero. His writings on the re-assertion of Atlantican dominance, the re-allignment of the government, disposal of the Republican Constitution which, in his words "only guranteed the people's right to be taxed and robbed", and re-installment of the Westbrave Dynasty was met with almost universal acclaim. The sole core of resistence to his ideals were the PUPA, who had fillibustered all previous attempts to disband elements of the Republic's constitution. Despite a grandiose speech by the PUPA's first speaker, Adrian Gremble, the final vote, coming on March 31st 1980, fell 454-136 in favor of disbandment of the Third Republic. On "The Night of Burning Flags", the-then-in-exile Emperor Richard IV flew into Jamestown under the cover of night. The official establishment of The Fourth Empire of Western Atlantica, in the Grand Halls of Light finally occured on April 1st 1980